Kiss Me, Mr Wolf?
by xXxCherryBlossomxXx
Summary: Nessie is tired of Jacob treating her like a kid. Desperate for him to actually treat her as a girlfriend instead of a kid, she goes to Alice for help. Who knew an innocent child's game could be turned into something more? Nessie/Jake-Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I do _NOT_ own any of the characters mentioned in this FANfic, nor do I own any part of the "Twilight" saga. All rights go to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer, whom I worship (as do many other people, I am sure XD).

* * *

_**Kiss Me, Mr. Wolf?**_

I watched in anticipation as my parents took off in their car down the gravel road that led to our house, then sped down the highway. I watched out the window for about five minutes, even though I could no longer see them, until I was sure they were far enough. They were off on a hunting trip for the weekend, with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. I had explained that I could stay home, since Grandpa was working at the hospital this weekend, and I needed to clean my room, anyway. Grandma had told me she would do it, so I could go this weekend, but I turned her down. I needed some time to speak to my other aunt, who had thankfully known to stay home this weekend just for that.

"Nessie," my Aunt Alice's soft voice said from behind me. I hadn't even realized that she had entered the room, but her quick and graceful moments didn't surprise me. I was used to it after living with her, and the rest of my family, for ten years now. "What is it you needed to talk to me about?"

I turned around, a small smile spreading across my face when I saw my Aunt Alice's facial expressions. Her golden eyes were wide with curiosity, though had a glint in them that told me she already knew what I was going to ask. Not that, again, it surprised me. I should have known she already knew, or at least had a suspicion, about what I wanted to ask. That was the reason why she had stayed home this weekend.

"Like you don't know," I said with a slightly sarcastic tone. Sure, I may be ten . . . in human years. But I had stopped aging three years ago, stopping when I appeared to be sixteen to seventeen years of age.

Alice shrugged, "Still, hearing it is better."

She was suddenly sitting on the couch within unhuman speed, and patted the seat beside her. I smiled nervously and took the seat, my knees close together and my hands resting on my lap. I looked up at her and took a small breath to steady myself. "I...I need some advice about Jake."

Alice smiled, the glint in her eyes glowing. Still, she tried to play it as if she knew nothing of what I was talking about. "Oh? What about Jacob?"

"He won't stop treating me like a kid," I sighed, my voice dropping slightly. "He only see's me as a ten year old girl."

"But you are," Alice stated. "In human years, technically you _are _only ten."

"But, mentally and physically, I'm not!" I exclaimed. "I mean, I've resembled a sixteen year old since I was seven now, and I have as much knowledge as an average middle-aged person. Why can't he see that? Why does he only see me in human years and nothing else?" I gave an annoyed grunt and dramatically threw myself against the back of the couch with my arms crossed against my chest. "It's not fair!"

Even with my frustration, though, Alice continued to smile. "So you want him to _stop _treating you like a child, am I correct?"

"Yes!" I said with exasperation.

Alice giggled and winked at me. "Then you're lucky I'm so good at keeping my thoughts from Edward, Nessie. And lucky you waited until he was gone. I saw something that is quite...interesting, to say the least."

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her response.

-O-o-O-

I heard Jacobs motorcycle creep up the driveway and stop. My hearing wasn't as good as my parents, but it was better than most humans and I could heard the crunching of gravel beneath his feet, the creaking of the stairs, and the pause before the light tap on the door officially stated that he was here.

Nervously, I ran to the mirror in the hall. I was wearing a dark pair of jeans that complimented my slightly pale skin and a plain orange tee. I wore my curly shoulder-length auburn hair down with an orange headband that matched my shirt, and some light make-up was applied to my face.

"Hey, Jake!" I said happily with a grin when I opened the door. He also grinned, taking me in his arms and kissed my forehead gently. I pouted; that was all he did. He only ever kissed my forehead. Didn't he want to kiss me on the lips? I know I did...But it was the whole treating-me-like-a-child thing again. I was 'too young' to do that.

"You ready?" He simply asked, pulling away from me.

I nodded, and turned around to call out. "Alice! Jasper! Grandma! I'm out of here!"

My Grandmother, Esme, appeared suddenly, as did my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper seconds after her. She smiled, her forever young eyes shifting over to Alice as Alice restrained from giggling. I groaned slightly; Alice must have told her what I was doing today. Though poor Jasper still seemed to be out of the loop.

"Don't be out too late, Nessie," my Grandma told me lovingly. "I promised your parents that I would get you in bed at a decent time for school tomorrow."

"Yeah," Alice agreed with a small wink while she tried even harder to not laugh. "Make sure you come home early enough to fill me in."

I gave her a quick glare — my father's glare — and tugged on Jake's hand to pull him away from the house before my dear aunt could let anything slip or hint too much. I quickly grabbed my helmet from the garage Jake had parked in front of, then climbed on the bike behind him.

Jake didn't drive nearly as fast as my father, or as dangerously. Yet we still made it to our destination on good time — the close by beach. Since it was nearing October, the whether wasn't good for swimming and not many people came to the beach anymore, though we could because of warmer-than-normal body temperatures. And it wasn't nearly as nice as the La Push beach (we had moved away from Forks after my third birthday, and again when I was seven), but it was still a nice and calming place to go to. It always reminded me of the beach in La Push, where Jake would take me when I was younger, and where he told me stories about my mother when she was still mortal.

It was a rocky beach, with a nice long log sitting on the distant shore. We took a seat there, Jake having to be careful he didn't crush the log beneath him, and I sat as close to him as I could. Hesitantly, he slid his hand into mine. My heart leapt, but I quickly calmed; it wasn't like anything else would happen.

"What was with Alice before we left?" He suddenly asked, his brows furrowed together in confusion. He looked over at me, his face fixed like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

I gulped, trying to think of a quick answer without giving anything away. A nervous smile spread across my lips. "She likes hearing about my days, especially when I'm with you. But lately I've been coming home too late to speak to her before I'm forced to go to bed."

He didn't seem to buy it, but he still nodded and accepted it. He turned his attention back to the scenery, his brows still furrowed.

I sighed, also peering out to the scenery. It really was pretty, with the setting sun over the dark but still water. The rocks glistening with different colours as the last of the sun's rays hit them. The seagulls flying over the water, clacking away. The soft tide lapping the rocky shore.

A bit my lower lip and nervously looked over to him from the corner of my eye. He didn't seem to notice, and a gave the smallest of sighs. If I was going to take my aunt's advice and act on it, I'd have to do it now.

I turned to him, an innocent smile across my lips. "Jake, let's play a game!"

He turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "A game, Nessie? Aren't we a bit old to . . ." he suddenly stopped, as if remembering something and the small smile he was wearing turned into a nervous grin. "Why a game all of the sudden?"

I remembered Alice's words from earlier, telling me to act innocent and lead him on to make him feel guilty. Knowing Jake, if I wanted something he'd give it to me — unless it had something to do with our relationship — and only want a simple answer to satisfy his curiosity.

A sad smile tugged at my lips, "Since I grew so fast, and since I've always had a mind older than my age...I've never been able to do many regular children stuff. I haven't played many children game. So I figured," I smiled more, trying to look as innocent as possible, "I could try now!"

Jake seemed to toss this idea around for a moment, my words sinking in. I felt myself nervously begin to chew on my bottom lip, watching him think about his answer. I knew I should have felt guilty for playing the child and growing up card; after all, I didn't really care about things like that. I had never been into children games or activities, like puppets or playdough. But I also knew it was the only way to convince Jake to play the 'game' I wanted to play.

A small smile finally spread across his lips. "Sure, Nessie. If you want to play a game, we'll play a game. Did you have anything in mind?"

I grinned sheepishly, "How about . . . _what time is it Mr. Wolf_?"

He blinked once, as if confused by my choice. I resisted from biting my lip again, knowing it would give me away, and instead held my breath as I waited for my answer. After a bit, a small amused smile was on his face and I felt myself sigh in relief. "Should I ask why you choose that particular game?"

I shrugged, "I thought it suited us."

A low chuckle left his throat as he stood up, then held out his hand to help me up. I didn't need help to stand, but I took his hand anyway. He looked around, as if looking for an area where we could play, then turned back to me. His dark eyes sparkled with interest, not suspecting my true intentions. "Then I suppose _I_'m being the wolf?"

I giggled and nodded. "I suppose that would work, huh?"

He smiled, and looked over to the other end of the beach. Then back to the end we were at. His smile never left his lips. "I suppose we can play from either ends of the beach, since we're the only ones here. I mean, we'll be able to hear each other . . ."

I smiled with a nod. It was true; Jake being partly in tuned to his wolf-side even while human and me with my enhanced hearing because of my father — though it wasn't nearly as good as his, it was much better than normal human beings.

Jake chuckled, muttering to himself about 'losing her mind', and ran with amazing speed to the other side of the beach while I stayed where I was, on the opposite side of the beach from him. He turned to look at me one last time, his smile growing slightly with a shake of his head, then turned away and played along.

"Are we playing or not?" He finally asked, apparently confused because I hadn't said anything yet.

I giggled, trying to keep my mind of frame straight as I remembered what me actual intentions were. Did he actually believe that I merely wanted to play a childish, preschool game such as 'What Time is it Mr. Wolf'? Get real!

"What time is it, Mr. _Wolf_?" I called out, barely a yell.

I could almost hear his smug smile. "Let's say . . . five o'clock."

I smiled, happy that he was playing along — not that he really suspected anything. Couldn't a half-human, half-vampire child that had grown up too fast want to play a simple game, trying to make up for her lost childhood? I almost lost myself there with fits of giggles; again, I had never wanted a real childhood. Small things that appealed to young children had really never appealed to me the same way. I was always more into my books and studies to care about Barbies and 'Dora the Explorer'.

I took five steps toward him, grinning to myself. My hands were behind my back, and I was having to bite my tongue to stop myself from giggling. Poor, unexpecting Jacob . . . not that he shouldn't have seen _something _coming eventually. "What time is it, Mr. Wolf?"

He seemed to think about it, then answered in a slightly louder tone than before. "Ten o'clock."

I smirked; so, he was already growing impatient with my little game? Already going for the larger numbers so he could get this over with. And I knew the rules: when he thinks I'm close enough, or hears me close enough to him, he calls out 'lunch time!' and whips around to get me. But technically, this game could go on forever that need be the case. He may have excellent hearing, but I had feather-light steps that no one but my parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents could hear. He would never be able to hear me by footsteps.

He paused, obviously waiting for me to ask the time again. When I didn't, he sighed. Was he already getting bored? "Nessie . . ."

I didn't answer.

"Fine," he sighed, but I swore that I could hear a grin in his voice. "Two o'clock."

I frowned, suddenly feeling a bit annoyed. Not that I had wanted this game to last forever or anything, but this was completely absurd. _Two Steps_? If he kept that up, we'd be playing for the rest of the evening! A devilish grin spread across my lips, and I took five steps in stead of two; it wasn't like he'd realize, anyway.

And again, I refused to ask him the time. But this time, Jake caught on quicker and didn't wait overly long for my voice before calling out on his own; "Four!"

I rolled my eyes again, and...again...didn't listen. I took eight, then measured the distance I was to him. I quickly calculated how far I was and estimated the amount of steps I would have to take to reach the point in which I could launch my plan. _Nineteen . . . twenty-two . . . twenty-five_, I thought with a satisfied grin. _Twenty-five._

He paused, as if trying to figure out where I was since I was no longer asking him how many steps I was to take. He had to rely on my voice to know this, since my footsteps were too light for his ears. Okay . . . so maybe I was playing a _little _unfair, and I still had over twenty paces to go...

I let myself giggle childishly, and saw his figure straighten up a bit. When he realized I wasn't terribly close yet, he relaxed. "Five again, Nessie."

I shook my head, as if he could see, and defied him again. I took another eight steps instead. _Seventeen more steps . . ._

"Three," he called out, almost warily.

I took seven. _Ten more steps to go . . ._

"Two."

Five more steps closer to him . . . _five more to go . . ._

"Two, again."

I took four, wanting to leave one step between us; _One step more, Nessie. One more step until . . ._

I took a deep breath, steadying myself. I couldn't help it. I wasn't nervous about doing this, but I was worried about his reaction. Would he push me away, or welcome me? I felt my heart begin to race, beating double its already fast speed. The adrenaline from the anticipation coursed through me as I leaned my head closer to him — I wished I could reach higher, and whisper into his ear, but he was too tall for that, so I settled on simply leaning my head closer to him.

"What time is it, Mr. Wolf?" I asked in a low, almost strained tone.

I saw him tense up quickly, his posture straightening up. I bit my tongue gently to stop myself from laughing at this, as I waited for his response. I was so close . . . He had to say it now. His one line in this. The only line I really needed to go through with my plan . . .

"Lunch time!" He yelled and whipped around.

_Yes! _I screamed inwardly. _Perfect!! _As soon as he whipped around and was facing me, I saw the surprise in his eyes as if he hadn't realized exactly how close I was. I didn't give him time to react, nor did I give myself time to crack a smile or giggle. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him for that final step, and let my lips crash against his.

For the first five seconds, I was the only participant in that kiss. I moves my lips quickly, eagerly along his own stone-still lips. I was so desperate to kiss him, so desperate to get more romantic affection from him besides the quick pecks on the cheek and forehead. But after those first few seconds, when he didn't respond, I felt my heart sink and I slowly began to pull away.

As soon as my lips left his by a fraction, he seemed to step out of his daze and he pushed his lips against mine. Faster than I had, he began to move his lips above mine and quickly I joined in again. Our lips moved together frantically, begging each other to continue and never let go. His hand found the small of my back, and pulled me as close to him as possible. His other hand rested on the back of my neck, making sure I couldn't pull away — not that I really wanted to.

I tangled my hands in his hair, and received a small groan from his lips. The sound sent a tingling shiver down my spine and I felt my heart pace pick up even more. We stayed like that for what could have been seconds or hours, I honestly could not tell. It wasn't until I began running my tongue along his bottom lip when he seemed to realize our situation.

He froze again, his eyes flinging open and stared down at mine with horror. He pushed back, maybe a bit more roughly than he had intended to, and looked at me with shocked eyes. I could see he was shaking, though whether that was because of the kiss of the shock or what I had done was unknown to me. I smiled sheepishly, hoping he wouldn't be angry with me and maybe even walk back over to wrap his arms around me again.

But he didn't. His eyes suddenly became angry, though confusion still lurked in them. "Ne . . . Nes . . . Renesemee!"

I smiled weakly, "Yes?"

"I . . .You . . . We . . . No! W-we can . . . You're too . . . What were you thinking?!" He struggled to say, turning a different shade of red with each stuttered word.

I, too, became angrier, though for different reasons. I felt my eyes narrow on him accusingly, but I couldn't help it, and my cheeks were flaming from the bright blush across my cheeks. "Are you saying you didn't _like _it?"

His eyes widened and his cheeks grew warmer. He quickly shook his head. "No . . . Yes . . . I mean, that's not what I meant!"

I closed my eyes and sigh, trying to calm myself down. I didn't want to be angry with him, I really didn't. But he had, yet again, almost brought up the age factor when he was stuttering before. And it bothered me. I was hoping that after the kiss, after his response, he would realize I didn't care about my 'human' years in age.

When my eyes opened, a small smile was spread across my lips. Carefully, I took a few steps closer to him so I was in front of him again, and was surprised that he hadn't backed away. Though his eyes were looking down at me with worry and confusion still, weary about my intentions this time, he didn't move. I sighed, and placed my one hand on his cheek — I almost had to stand on my tip-toes just to reach.

"Jake," I sighed again, shaking my head sadly as I placed my other hand on his other cheek. I saw his eyes widen as I showed him what I had seen earlier; his hands urging me closer to him, his lips clashing against mine, the small groan that had escaped past his lips...

I pulled my hands down when I was done, and slid them into his hands. I held a tight grasp on him, though he seemed reluctant to return the gesture. I smiled again, "Jake, please...you don't have to treat me like a little girl anymore. I _am _a teenager, and " — I blushed slightly again, bringing my voice down though refused to tear my eyes away from his — "I have needs too."

"Nessie . . ." he began to protest.

I held my finger up to stop him, and continued with a small smirk. "And I _know _you have wants...needs...just as I do, just as all teens do. And you definitely enjoyed that kiss, so stop thinking of my as a young, naive little girl! I'm not! I want this, Jacob. Do you hear me? I _want _this."

Jake watched me for a second, his eyes searching mine. As if trying to find something that would tell him I was lying or scared. When he, apparently, couldn't find anything, he closed his eyes and gave a small groan. He leaned down and gently rested his head against mine, his hands tightly wrapped around mine.

"Damn, Nessie . . . how am I suppose to resist that?" He asked in a stern but amused voice.

"Then don't," I whispered softly, feeling a shiver run through my body. "Don't resist."

"Your father . . . no, scratch that . . . your _parents_, both of them, will kill me," he gave an amused chuckle.

"They don't have to know," I bit my lower lip in anticipation, hoping he would lean down just a bit more and kiss me. "I'm a big girl now. They know that, and they know that you and I are together. They know we'll always be together."

He gave another amused chuckle, this time a little louder and stronger. "And you honestly believe Edward won't find out about this, out of all people?"

I smiled, "I'll make sure you're no where near him before I let him see inside my mind." And I was sure I could do it; Alice was teaching me how to divert my thoughts on something else when I didn't want dad to know what I was actually thinking. I wasn't nearly as good as her, but I could get away with it for a straight five minutes. "And mom won't let him hurt you, even if she was upset."

He sighed again, and I could feel his warm breath spread along my face, sending a small shiver down my spine again. "How on Earth am I supposed to resist that?"

I opened my mouth to protest again, when I suddenly felt his lips collide with mine again. This time, it was me who was taken by surprise, but it wasn't long until I joined in. I threw my arms around him again, my one hand tangling up in his long locks of black hair while my other hand pressed against his cheek. His arms were also around me, the one against my back to support me while the other rested at the bottom of my neck, urging me closer. Our bodies were pressed against each other, feeling one another's warmth.

I licked his bottom lip again, and waited for him to pull away. My heart skipped a beat when he didn't. Instead, he spread his lips and welcomed me to explore his mouth. Curiosity leaking throughout me, I shoved my tongue into his mouth and probed around. He gave a low groan, and returned the gesture, allowing me to sigh with pleasure.

After what seemed like an eternity, we pulled apart. We were both gasping for breath, our lungs long demanding their needs of fresh oxygen. Even though we were still catching our breath, Jake leaned in and gently brushed his lips with mine once, twice, three times before completely pulling away. A triumphant smile that dazzled in his eyes shone down at me, and I was sure I looked just as pleased. I slid my hands down his neck and face, resting them on his shoulders. I didn't want to take my hands off him, afraid that either this would turn out to be a dream or that I'd fall down from being so out of breath. He seemed to be thinking the same thing, and rested his hands on my hips, refusing to pull away from our embrace. Our bodies were still pressed up against each other, and I realized that he felt warmer than usual.

I rested my head against his chest, leaving my hands on his shoulders, and closed my eyes with a small sigh. He moved his hands from my waist and wrapped them around my entire body, pulling me against him completely.

"There," he chuckled slightly. "Happy? I gave in . . . And your father is now going to have my neck."

I gently shook my head against his chest, not wanting him to loosen his grip on me or pull away. I was comfortable where I was. I loved being this close to him. It felt . . . right. "He won't have your neck."

"Wanna bet?"

I let a small growl escape my throat, and pulled away slightly. Then stood on my tip toes to kiss him again, though I didn't allow it to be nearly as deep as last time; just a peck. After a few seconds, I pulled away with a smile. "He won't hurt you."

"Yes he w — "

I kissed him again, "No, he won't."

He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it with a smile and a low chuckle. He pulled me against him and shook his head. "Evil girl, using your womanly charm to change my mind."

"Did it work?"

He paused, and I could picture that perfect smug smile across his lips when he spoke again. "Yes, it did."

"Good."

-O-o-O-

"We're home!" My father called out, and immediately I felt my heart stop beating. I had been home for the past hour — yes, Alice got out all the juicy bits from me — and I had been trying to think of the things I would hide Jakes and my kiss from my mind and away from my father.

My parents walked into the livingroom, hand in hand, their eyes a beautiful pure, liquid topaz colour after hunting for the day. I smiled weakly, trying to hide my thoughts; _trig homework...oh, I have a trig test tomorrow, not that I need to study, but going through my notes would help. Maybe I should take up another language next year? I already know French and Spanish...maybe Latin or German next year?_

"How was your day then, Nessie?" My father asked with a bright smile. "We missed you today hunting."

My smile was so fake, but I forced myself to stay focussed. "Err, it was fine, dad. I actually wasn't all that thirsty this time around. I'll go with Aunt Alice and everyone else who had to stay today next Saturday or Sunday, alright?"

_Oh, and Alice wants me to take fashion...don't know why, when she can teach me herself... _My mind racked for something else to occupy itself with_ ...Ohh! Right! There's a thunderstorm coming up this week! I should talk to everyone about a game..._

"Did you get any homework done?" My mother asked lightly, taking a seat with my father on the couch opposite to me. Her hand remained in his, even after they sat, and she began gently caressing his hand with her thumb. "I hope Esme didn't work herself too hard today. Did you help her with the cleaning?"

"Umm...actually, I was out most of the day." When my father raised an eyebrow, I quickly tried to cover with a lie. "Though I did get my history paper done." _Lie! I had finished that two nights ago!_

"Oh?" My father's eyebrow never lowered, as nervous sweat appeared on my forehead. Was it really that obvious I was lying through my teeth? Or did he hear it through my mind? I thought I was doing a good job at hiding it!

My mind went numb trying to find other things to think about, tyring to hide 'it' from my father's head. _I definitely want Uncle Emmett on my team this time. Dad and him are always on the team against mine, and always tag teaming! I say, no more women vs. men. Oh, and maybe I could invite Ja . . ._

I suddenly stopped, stiffening as I realized my mistake. As soon as I thought about Jake coming to the baseball game, images of our kiss played in my mind. I heard his throaty groan, felt his warmth pouring onto my body as I pressed against him, tasting his mouth . . .

My father also stiffened, his eyes narrowing dangerously on me. I held my breath, waiting for the explosion. When I saw my mother look between us nervously, waiting to know what was going on, I realized I had to get out before my father could explode and before my mother also found out. As fast as I could run, I hurried out of the room and out the door, heading as far away from the house as possible.

But even though I was a few miles away by then, I still heard my father curse loudly and his scream. "Damn dog! I'll kill him!"

* * *

**A/N: If there are any mistakes (grammar or spelling wise), I apologize. I tried my best to self-edit. **

**This is my first Twilight Fic ^.^ Please put in a review (criticism welcome!!)...please and thank you!**

**-Raina**


End file.
